


In Her Place

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra regrets what she did only to realize it too late, It is not really character death since technically they get trapped between dimensions, but who knows, it's sad, not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Opening the portal, Catra thought she would destroy herself and the rest of the world. She didn't think it would take out only one person that seemed to never care about herself.





	In Her Place

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! It's just a short little snippet of what could have happened otherwise~

**In Her Place **

Adora looked into Queen Angella's worried eyes before glancing back up at the center of the portal where the Sword of Protection floated and kept the deadly spiral open. "Queen Angella... I can't let you go in my place. Glimmer needs you... She can't be alone. Bright Moon needs you; your kingdom will need your guidance through all the changes and Glimmer isn't prepared for that. Especially not with Shadow Weaver around…"

The blonde sighs, her shoulders slumped slightly. "Please... Take me up there and let me complete my duty... This way I can correct the wrongs that have taken place. It is my duty as She-Ra to do so." Adora looked mildly distressed while making that statement, glancing over the ever-growing reality rift that was consuming everything in its path. "This way... Everything can go back to the way it was before..."

Angella was immensely conflicted. She knew that Adora was right in that prospect that Glimmer needed her. Her daughter did not have her father in her life, and she was the only parent she had left. But at the same time, could she really allow her daughter's best friend to risk staying behind? She didn't know what to do.

"Queen Angella! There's no time! We don't have the time to think about this. I have to act now before it's too late to reverse everything that happened!" Adora yelled out in a hurried manner and that seemed to snap the queen out of her trance. The angelic queen nodded and lifted Adora into her arms, holding her close to her by the waist and flying her up to the entrance of the portal.

Adora gripped the sword's handle firmly in her hands and nods to her friend's mother. "Queen Angella... Please get away from here... And please tell Glimmer, Bow and the Princess Alliance... Thank you for everything..." She pauses for a moment, her eyes clenched closed. "And tell Catra... She won. She made her choice... Now she can live with it. She can live with the consequences of her actions." Her blue eyes open once more as she nods to the queen. "Thank you for taking me in and giving me a home after I had left the only place that I had ever known... Please get somewhere safe." Her eyes held a pleading gaze when she saw Angella hesitate to move.

Queen Angella's wings flapped as she hugged Adora for what was possibly the last time, whispering to her soft words of gratitude. "Adora... Thank you for everything that you've done... You have been like a second daughter to me... I couldn't be prouder of what you've accomplished..." Angella sighed and pressed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead before releasing her and flying away from the portal.

Adora gripped the sword tighter and yelled loudly for Angella to hear. "They're in the Fright Zone! Please make sure they get away safely!" She calls out just as she uses her body weight to dislodge the sword from her portal's entrance and murmurs the words of She-Ra to bring everything back to normal as she begins to fade. "For... The honor... Of gray... skull..."

The sword glowed a brilliant light and the world was consumed in it. Angella covered her eyes from how bright everything had become and when she uncovered her eyes, she had found herself in the very room in the Horde where the Princess Alliance stood.

Glimmer's eyes widen when she spots her mother who has suddenly erupted from the portal's entrance. The sword had fallen down from its previous placement. "Mom! What are you doing here?! Where's Adora?!" Angella shook her head, grabbing the sword and slashing the portal close with a relieved but pained sigh.

"Oh, sweetheart... Adora is... She didn't make it...” The queen whispers softly but it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, including the very feline girl that had started the whole mess. The tension in the room skyrocketed, even Shadow Weaver could not maintain her composure at the revelation.

"She's...?" Bow started off quietly, but the words fade from his lips in fear of solidifying the horrible idea of losing one of his best friends.

"She stayed behind to close the portal... She asked me to tell you all... Thank you for everything that you did for her." The queen quietly mused and turned to look at magicat that sat on the ground with a shell-shocked expression. "And you... She said to tell you... That you won... That you've made your choice... And you have to live with it."

Catra's eyes widen to an almost unbelievable size and her ears droop onto her head. "She... She's gone?" The words echoed in her brain repeatedly. Adora was _gone_. She couldn't believe it.

_Gone. Gone. Gone. _

But why was she so shocked? Why did her chest feel so tight? Why did she feel so cold? There was no possible way that Adora was _gone_. Sweet Adora who never gave up. Adora who kept fighting until the end no matter the circumstances.

Except... That she had given Adora an ultimatum that led to the end. She had opened that portal because she didn't want the princesses to win. She didn't want the blonde to win. And she got exactly what she wanted... The blonde had lost, but she was gone and Catra... She would never have the chance to see those stormy blue eyes again. And…

** _It was all her fault... _ **


End file.
